littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends or Foes
Friends or Foes is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 44th case of the game. It is the second case set in Salem Downtown. Plot The Liberty Agency arrived in Kriss Town, looking for Victoria Cartwright, heiress to the world's biggest gold firm. Heather told Abraham and the player that she was in the Crystal Hotel Bar with her guide, Tanner Nightfox. In the ghost town of Kriss, they found Tanner stucked to death by a large rock. The five people were labelled as suspects: Beverly Nightfox (victim's wife), Dawn Moonwalker (security guard), Victoria Cartwright (gold digging heiress), Tito Silvestre (coyote hunter), and Morten Braithwaite (bar owner). While searching for evidences, Abraham found another piece of family picture that belongs to Christa Rees. Suddenly, the big rock falls on Abraham, but the player saves him by pulling him off. They run off as the multiple rocks falls one-by-one until they saw the shadow-figured escapes. Mid-investigation, Stewart Weiss went to the ghost town and later stumbled upon an coyote's hunting camp. Later on, Crystal Hotel's security guard Dawn Moonwalker helped the cops after they got caught in a migratory birds. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest the aforementioned security guard for Tanner's murder. After denying involvement, Dawn admitted she killed her boyfriend Tanner. Because she loved the victim, she told him everything she knew about wildlife while they were dating. Later on, she discovered that he married a white woman and used the knowledge in order to kill animals to shipping the skins and feathers. Feeling betrayed, Dawn pushes the large rock toward Tanner, pinned him until death from suffocation. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 10 years in prison. During Traitor Among Us! (2/6), Victoria told Abraham and the player that golds were being stolen from the company pre-shipping. She said she was preparing documents for proof but they were stolen in the bar. There, the cops found an empty folder with Stewart's skin cells, per Hilda's analysis. Stewart said he was looking for money so he could run away from the Liberty Agenct since he was scared of Deathclaws. After Abraham convinced him to stay, he said that he trashed the documents in the hunting's camp. They found the documents which showed ten gold ores were missing and had the name of Matt Fletcher, a vice president of SDU who was in Bassville, written on it. Victoria said his name kept popping up in her documents. Meanwhile, Nora told Roxanne and the player that Deathclaws ripped out a part of the ground control unit used to communicate with N.O.R.A., Radchenko's satellite. She suspected that they sent a message to Deathstalker beforehand. Roxanne and the player successfully searched the ghost town for the missing part. Nadia used it to read the sent message. Per Roxanne, the first part said that the other persona was telling Vermilion Master that their cover had been broken. After reconvening, Nadia said that the last part of the Deathclaws message told Vermilion Master to send an assassin after Vice President Matt Fletcher because the Liberty Agency was watching over Victoria. The Liberty Agency went to Bassville to stop the assassination and to see the vice president's connection with the gold diggings. Summary Victim *'Tanner Nightfox' Murder Weapon *'Large rock' Killer *'Dawn Moonwalker' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows agriculture. *The suspect eats succotash. *The suspect wears a dream catcher. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows agriculture. *The suspect eats succotash. *The suspect has herbal medicine skills. *The suspect wears a dream catcher. *The suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows agriculture. *The suspect eats succotash. *The suspect has herbal medicine skills. *The suspect wears a dream catcher. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows agriculture. *The suspect eats succotash. *The suspect has herbal medicine skills. *The suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows agriculture. *The suspect wears a dream catcher. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows agriculture. *The killer eats succotash. *The killer has herbal medicine skills. *The killer wears a dream catcher. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Traitor Among Us! (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Salem Downtown Category:Copyrighted Images